


All the Glowing Lights

by Retired_fanficwriter



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider Friendship, F/F, Friendship, Lesbian, cassunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retired_fanficwriter/pseuds/Retired_fanficwriter
Summary: Rapunzel wants to see the glowing lights and needs a guide. Flynn Rider just wants to have his own kingdom and riches. Cassandra wants to capture the thief and prove herself to Corona and her father. Can everyone get a happy ending?
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	All the Glowing Lights

Flynn Rider was running for his life. If he managed to pull this off it would be his biggest heist yet. It all began when he asked the Stabbington brothers to join him in stealing the missing princess’ crown in Corona. The way he saw it was it wasn’t like he was really _stealing_ it from anyone anyways, she wasn’t using it. 

Of course, he had been a little too overconfident when trying to steal it and that alerted the guards. Now he was running from what must have been all of the guards in the kingdom. Honestly, you’d think they would have something better to do than concern themselves with a lost princess’ crown. Surely there was a cat stuck up a tree or an old lady trying to cross the road that they could help instead. 

Luckily for both the Stubbington’s and Flynn Rider he was familiar with these woods and had used them to hide from the guardsmen since he was a child. He briefly stopped beside a tree to catch his breath, seeing that the Stubbington’s were just in front of him. He leaned against the tree, feeling paper and looked up. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” he said. “This is bad this is really bad.” he tore down his own wanted poster, sideburns and patch could do as they wanted with theirs. “They just can’t get my nose right!” 

Sideburns looked annoyed, “Who cares,” he said rolling his eyes. 

“Easy for you to say you guys look amazing,” Flynn said, looking at their poster. Well maybe amazing was not the right word, but the image looked accurate. 

Then the sound of horses were heard, and Flynn Rider looked up and saw the captain of the guard chasing after him, on the kingdom's fastest horse, with dozens of guards behind him. 

The trio of thefts ran as fast as they could. In the distance Flynn Rider could see his way out of this mess. He guided the men towards a rockface. “Give me a boost and I’ll lift you up,” he said. 

The horses were getting closer now and he knew that they did not have much of a choice. Sideburns would not be tricked _that_ easily though, “Fine, but we’ll hold the satchel,” he said in his usual gruff voice. 

Flynn reluctantly handed them his bag, and then, with Patch lifting Sideburns, Flynn Rider climbed up them. 

“Okay now lift us up,” said Sideburns as he could hear the guards just seconds away. 

“I would,” started Flynn, “but my hands are full,” he said showing off his satchel. He did not wait to hear what they had to say in reply and ran off, deeper into the woods. After over a decade you’d think they’d have learned. Then again, they weren’t the brightest bunch. 

* * *

Earlier that day Cassandra’s father had finally allowed her to join him in guard duty. She still did not have the guards uniform, and wore her usual green shirt. Still, if she could prove herself today then that would guarantee her entry to the guard. 

When Flynn Rider, the thief not the fictional hero, had stolen the crown she did not waste a moment before joining her father. Sure, Flynn Rider may have gotten away with jewelry, coins, and artifacts from the palace before, but he would not get away with the princess’ crown. This was Cassandra’s chance to prove herself to her father, and Corona. She would catch Flynn Rider if it were the last thing she did. 

While half of the guard stayed behind to arrest the Stabbington brothers her father, Stan, Pete and herself continued after Flynn Rider. They came up to a large tree and everyone's horse stopped, except Max. It was then that Cassandra decided it would be easier to get through the forest on foot. She jumped off Fidella and started running. 

She was running only for a few seconds before she came up to her father, without Max. She stopped beside him and was going to make sure that he was okay, but before she had the chance he sat up and told her to keep chasing after Flynn Rider and not let him get away. 

It broke her heart to leave her father there, but she knew that she had to catch Flynn Rider for the sake of the kingdom. Anyway, Max or one of the guardsmen would no doubt help her father if he needed it. 

When she approached a cliff, she could see Flynn Rider trying to climb a tree hanging off of the cliff to get his bag. Max was about to go on the tree branch, but Cassandra whistled at him. 

“Go check on the captain,” she ordered. 

She then dove onto the tree herself, trying to get to the bag before Flynn Rider. He was further ahead of her though, and grabbed the bag, laughing as he did so.

He tried to give her some type of messed up smile and seemed unamused when she didn’t immediately confess her love for him.

She inched closer, trying to snatch the bag away from Rider with her gloved hand. The next thing they knew there was a snapping noise and they could feel themselves plummeting towards the ground. 

“THIS ISN’T HOW I WANT TO GOOOOO,” Rider called, before the tree split into two pieces and they both started falling apart from each other. 

* * *

The King sat in the throne room with his wife, the Queen, beside him. He sighed heavily, it was the day before his only child’s birthday. Each year it served as a reminder of how his incompetence as a king and a father had caused her to be taken from him. 

The people of Corona knew that each year on the week of his daughter's abduction he and the Queen mourned. What they were relatively unaware of was that they mourned their loss each and every day. Every day they cried for their own loss and for Corona’s loss, without an heir he was unsure what would happen to the great kingdom when his time was done. 

King Frederic was lost in his thoughts when he heard a knock on the doors of the throne room. Perhaps it was the first citizen of the day requesting a new crop rotation. Anything that would take his mind off of his lost child was a request he would gladly agree to. 

Instead it was Nigel, the royal advisor who came in. “Pardon me, your highness,” Nigel said bowing, and then stepping closer. His voice was shakier than usual. 

King Frederic straightened his posture and cleared his throat. “What’s the issue, Nigel?”

“Uh, well your highness, rather a complicated situation-” Nigel was stumbling over his words, on a normal day the King may have found this amusing but not today. 

“Nigel,” King Frederic interrupted, “the point.” 

Nigel smoothed back his hair and cleared his throat. “Yes, the bandit Flynn Rider accompanied by the brothers known as the Stabbington’s has stolen the princess’s tiara. The captain and many of his guardsmen have followed but have been so far unsuccessful in finding the thieves.” 

The King clenched his fist. _Flynn Rider_ , he was tired of hearing the name. Rider had been robbing the castle since he was a child and Frederic was a new king. He had given the man second, tired, and thousandths of chances to redeem himself. Was this how he repaid his king? By stealing one of the last possessions belonging to his daughter, this week? 

“Ensure that the thieves are caught,” the King said evenly. “And I want Rider to pay for his crimes with his life.” 

Queen Arianna and Nigel both gave the King a shocked expression. “Y-Your Highness, Corona has not used the death penalty since the time of King Richard.” 

The King moved forward in his seat before saying, “And I have given Rider more than enough chances, this is the last straw, and he will serve as an example to all thieves that Corona takes threats seriously.” 

Nigel swallowed loudly. “Y-yes, your highness.” 

“And Nigel, I will not be taking any more audiences today. I think this is more than enough for one day.” 

“Uh- Well Sir, there is just one other issue for the day.” 

The King looked annoyed, but he gestured for Nigel to continue. 

“You see King Edmund has come to Corona and is insisting he speak to you.” 

* * *

Flynn Rider’ luck had not run out after all. He fell in a pile of leaves, but he knew he would have to act fast to avoid that scary female guard. He could see that she landed, not too far from him so he ducked behind a boulder. He heard her footsteps and the breaking of twigs as she walked past from his hiding spot, looking for him. 

Flynn Rider noticed that there was ivy covering an opening in the rock wall behind him, he decided to take his luck and see where it led. When he got out on the other side, he saw a beautiful oasis, complete with what looked like an abandoned tower and all. This would do for a hide out for now, and who knew maybe this could be the location of his future kingdom. He ran toward the tower, which he had already decided he would hide from that woman in. 

* * *

Cassandra was walking back toward the spot she had fallen down to; she had not been able to find the thief and it had been about ten minutes. He could be long gone by now, but she knew Rider, his weakness was his overconfidence, and he would want to stop and taunt her. 

She then noticed that the ground beside a large boulder was patted down, and the twigs on the ground had broken, likely due to weight. The footsteps were going into an opening in the rock, behind some vines. Oh, Rider may have been good, but she was better. She followed the footsteps and was let out to a cliffside oasis. It was beautiful here, but for some reason the place gave her the creeps. In the distance she saw a large tower that looked abandoned, that would be where the thief would hide out. 

She raced toward the tower and in a matter of minutes had reached it. She saw that the wooden window shutters were closed. Pulling an arrow from her bag, she tied a rope to the end of it and aimed for the shutters. When it reached them, she tugged on it slightly, it was safely in place and then began to climb up the old, abandoned tower. When she made it to the top she pushed the shutter open and leaned into the tower. 

It was dark in here, but the first thing she noticed was a large, yellow rope, covering almost the entirety of the floor. Then, she saw Rider unconscious on the floor, his bag laying partially open beside him. 

She reached for the bag, but something was holding onto her arm, it was a large yellow rope. Then she noticed the fibers, no she was wrong, it was blond hair. She looked behind herself for only a split second seeing a woman swinging a frying pan her way. 

* * *

“Oops,” Rapunzel said to Pascal, who just shrugged in reply.

She was torn, on one hand if she told Mother that there were two ruffians in the tower and proved that she had captured them Mother might realize she was able to fend for herself. On the other hand, if Mother didn’t realize that she may move them to another tower, far away from the glowing lights. 

In the meantime, Rapunzel would have to clean before Mother returned, she would think of what to say when she was finished. First she took the arrow out of the window. Then, she collected the woman's bag, with weapons, a helmet, compass, and handcuffs. She noticed that the key for them was inside the bag as well. 

The man's bag had a wanted poster - so he _was_ a criminal after all - a crown, and some coins. She decided to stash the thieves belongings under a wooden floorboard beneath the staircase. She kept the handcuffs, however.

* * *

When Cassandra awoke she was in a wooden chair and had a throbbing in her head. She looked around, remembering where she was, and saw that there was something - hair? - tying her up. She tried to move her head from side to side to get a better look at her surroundings and felt something behind her head. 

“Ow! Watch it,” said Flynn Rider, who must have been tied up opposite to her. 

“Don’t lie to me,” Cassandra could hear a woman’s voice behind her. “Why did you guys come here and who are you?” 

Flynn Rider cleared his voice and then said. “The name’s _Flynn Rider_ , but please call me Flynn.” The woman did not respond, and Cassandra heard Flynn say, “Really? The smoulder didn’t do _anything_? Oh, come on!” 

Cassandra saw the woman circle around to face her now, “And _you_? She said, holding a frying pan toward Cassandra. Cassandra saw what looked like some kind of lizard crawl onto her chair and stare at her with an angry expression. 

“I’m Cassandra,” she began slowly, not wanting to make the tense situation worse. “And I’m just here to arrest Flynn Rider.” 

The woman laughed. “Right like you two don’t want to steal my hair.” 

“Why would we want to steal your-” began Cassandra

“I’m the one asking questions,” the woman said tugging on Cassandra’s shirt. 

Cassandra felt her heart race as the woman was so close to her. Something seemed familiar about her though she was not sure what it was. 

The woman then let go of Cassandra, causing the chair to fall to the ground so both she and Flynn Rider were both on their sides now. That was when Cassandra heard chains clanking, was she handcuffed to something? 

The woman walked toward the window and it seemed her and the lizard were talking to each other, though Cassandra was not sure how someone could communicate with a lizard. Maybe she hit her head harder than she thought. 

The woman then walked back toward the pair. “Lucky for you both, I have a proposition.” She then pulled on the hair which caused the chairs to go back to their regular position and pulled it so that both Flynn and Cassandra were sideways to her. 

The woman then opened curtains, which showed a painting. “Do you recognize the glowing lights?” she asked. 

“You mean the lanterns they fly for the missing princess’s birthday?” asked Flynn dryly. 

The woman thought for a moment and then said. “Well if you take me to them then I will grant you both your freedom.” 

“That’s not going to happen,” said Cassandra. 

“Yeah, no can do, me and the kingdom aren’t exactly simpatico at the moment. So maybe you can just give me my bag back and then Cassandra here can escort you,” said Flynn. 

“No,” started Cassandra, slightly annoyed, “I’m not going anywhere without Rider.” 

“That’s what all of the ladies say, unfortunately there’s just not enough of me to go around,” said Rider. 

“Look I do not care what you both do or do not want,” started the woman, tugging on her hair, which was tightening now around Cassandra and Flynn. “Because neither of you are going to get that until I get what I want. Believe me when I say that I made the decision to trust you both, and you will not get what you want unless I get what I want. Do we have a deal?” 

“One problem there,” started Flynn, “Me and _Cassandra_ want two entirely different things.” 

“I thought you might say that,” said the woman, circling around the pair. Her hair was loosening on them now. “Which is why I did _this_ ,” she took the remaining hair off and both Cassandra and Flynn could see that they were handcuffed- to each other. 

“Really?!” said Flynn. “All of the girls I could be handcuffed to in the world and you picked this one?” 

“Believe me you’re my last choice too,” said Cassandra. 

* * *

Flynn Rider was trying to climb down the tower, digging two arrows into the stone, as best he could with someone shackled to his right arm. She was using an arrow in her right hand as well. The two had argued for a few minutes about how they would get down but somehow came to the conclusion that this was the best method. 

“You’re going too slow,” Cassandra complained. 

“Oh I’m sorry, maybe I could go faster if I didn’t have a bunch of this dead weight on my arm,” he said back, still continuing to lower himself. 

“Well maybe if you’d hurry up and get us to the bottom we could get to Corona faster and then this nightmare would be over,” Cassandra said. 

Flynn could not think of a snarky remark back and instead just mimicked her voice, digging the arrow into the grout between the stones. 

When they were about four feet above the ground Cassandra said, “We can just jump from here.” 

“Look,” started Flynn, “I know you’re crazy, but I am not.” 

“Well too bad,” sad Cassandra. Flynn assumed he had won the argument until he felt a tugging on his arm and they both started falling to the ground. They landed on their feet, and he tried to brush his vest off with both hands. 

“Come on,” he said when Cassandra refused to use her left hand to help him brush the moss and dirt off. “It’s a designer jacket.”

“Can’t you just pick the lock?” she asked Flynn. 

He thought about it for a moment, if he picked the lock now he would be free of her. But he wouldn’t have the crown, and she would just find another way to lock him up. He was better off trying to pick the lock while she was distracted. 

“No can do, we made a deal remember,” he said. 

Cassandra did not look too convinced, “Yeah, like the deal you made with the Stabbington brothers.” 

“Exactly!” he said smiling. “Hey blondie, you coming?” he called up to the woman, who they learned was named Rapunzel. 

She stepped into the window, tied her hair to a wooden projection coming from the tower, and quickly lowered herself to the bottom. Well, it beat having to climb down chained to Cassandra, that was for sure. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Cassandra said, and he noticed that she was looking at the blonde’s feet, which were bare. 

“No, I’ve _always_ wanted to feel the grass beneath my feet,” said Rapunzel, smiling as she stepped on the grass. Cassandra saw her wiggling her toes and then kneeling down to feel the grass with her hands. 

“You know we should get going if we want to get to Corona in time,” said Cassandra, obviously annoyed.

“But just feel the grass, and the dirt,” Rapunzel interjected. 

“Personally,” started Flynn, clearing his throat. “I like adding shoes to my fashion.” 

Cassandra glared at him. Honestly, what was with this girl, here she was in the company of two _gorgeous_ strangers, in a beautiful meadow and all she cared about was leaving. 

A gust of wind was all it took to get Rapunzel to stop petting the grass, “Just feel that summer breeze the way it’s calling me. I could go running, or dancing...” She started sprinting and Cassandra followed, tugging Flynn as she went. 

By the time that they had caught up to Rapunzel the novelty of being outdoors had apparently worn off and she was sitting in the grass and biting her nails saying, “Mother would be so furious.” 

Maybe this was Flynn’s chance he would wait for Cassandra to go and comfort Rapunzel - that was a thing that all girls, even _Cassandras_ did right? - and while she was distracted he would pick the lock and handcuff Cassandra to a tree. Before he had the chance to recommend that they have a heart to heart with the blonde, however, Rapunzel was back on her feet, apparently much happier. 

“I mean what she doesn’t know won’t kill her, right?” she said. 

Flynn sighed and followed as she continued walking. They walked for ten more minutes until they came up to a cave. 

“This is going to kill her,” Rapunzel said, almost crying, and again, before Flynn could pick the lock she had calmed herself down and was back on the road, kicking up leaves as she went along. 

They came to a brook and Rapunzel stopped, and said how she had read books about bodies of water but had never seen one before. The excitement did not last long before Rapunzel was saying how mad her mother would be if she knew. 

Once more that did not last long all it took was the site of a large tree for Rapunzel to climb it and swing around it using her hair to say, “BEST. DAY. EVER.”

* * *

Gothel was walking through the woods, she _dreaded_ Rapunzel’s birthday- really any birthday that wasn't her own. Not to mention she was still angry from the fight they had this morning. Honestly, who did that girl think she was talking to her own _mother_ -as far as she knew- like that? Maybe after Gothel got her paints she would calm down and forget all those silly notions about seeing the glowing lights and leaving her tower. 

Things were so much simpler when the sundrop was a flower, it didn’t have requests, or feelings, or needs. Of course, now the sundrop wanted this and that. Honestly, Gothel didn’t care for children, never had, not even her own. Come to think of it the only thing she had ever cared about more than she cared about herself _was_ the sundrop, though that was before it was attached to a human girl. 

She walked up to a tree humming as she did so and that was when she saw it, a helmet from one of Corona’s guard members. She felt her heart race a little when she saw it, then she noticed that there were footprints and hooves leading toward the end of a cliff face. 

Oh no, if the guard decided to go just beyond it and into the tower, they would find it and then she would never have the sundrop again. Maybe they had somehow found out about Gothel’s hideaway. 

She raced back home, she had to save her sundrop she just hoped she would get back in time. She got to the tower and called for Rapunzel, but nobody answered. She noticed men’s boot prints on the tower wall, this must have been from one of the members of the guard. 

Gothel ran around to the back of the tower. She had boarded this entrance up years before, but now she was digging the rocks and pieces of wood out using her bare hands. She quickly ran up the stairs and through the hidden floorboard door. 

When she got in the place was quieter than usual, she noticed two chairs were on the ground, but there was no other sign of the struggle. 

“Rapunzel!” She called to her precious sundrop, but it went unanswered. “Rapunzeeel!” She tried again, her own echo was the only reply she received. 

Gothel ran up to Rapunzel’s room, but there was nothing. She tore through her bed sheets, ripped her mattress from the bedframe, threw her books on the floor, surely there was some kind of a sign. 

She then ran to the main living area and opened cupboards. She dug through pots and pans, but there was nothing except for a few crumbs from breakfast. She tore open the wardrobe and aside from some dirt there was nothing. 

Where was that ungrateful child? Surely, she wouldn’t dare leave after the eighteen years of work Gothel had put in. It was not fear Gothel felt as she searched for some sign that Rapunzel had left or been stolen, it was rage. If someone did take Rapunzel they would pay. Worse still, if Rapunzel left of her own free will well then, she would be lucky to ever see the light of day again. 

Gothel, in her rage picked up a cup and threw it, it hit the stairs and shattered on impact. That was when she saw it, a bag under the steps. A bag with a tiara peeking out of it. 

* * *

Cassandra was thinking of a way to get these handcuffs off, her freedom from Rider could _not_ come soon enough. At the same time, if they were going to Corona, and she was handcuffed to Rider, maybe this could work in her favour. At this rate, though, she was not sure they would ever make it to Corona. Not to mention that Cassandra seemed to be the only one who cared about making sure they were walking in the right direction. 

Rapunzel suddenly stopped and was taking in the view. Flynn stopped slightly behind her and in his usual smug tone started to talk. “You know it’d been a long day-”

"It’s only noo-” Cassandra tried to interject, not sure where Flynn was going with this, but she knew it wouldn't be good. 

“Like I said, a long day. What do you say we take you back to the tower, your mother never notices, and me and _Cassandra_ can go our separate ways?” 

The lizard was standing on Rapunzel’s shoulder and he looked less than impressed. Which ordinarily would have been Cassandra’s reaction to hearing Flynn Rider’s voice too. 

“What? No,” Rapunzel said, “I _have_ to see those lanterns.”

Cassandra could tell that Flynn Rider was thinking, she just wished she knew what he was thinking of. 

Cassandra heard and felt her stomach growl. Likely because _someone_ decided to rob the palace this morning. She could feel both pairs of eyes turn her way and saw Rider’s mouth curl into a smirk. 

“Ladies,” he said slowly, as he put his free arm around Rapunzel's shoulder. Cassandra signaled for him to not even try to do anything similar with her. “I know the _perfect_ spot for us to get some lunch.” 

Cassandra saw Rapunzel smile, clearly, she had no idea who this guy was. 

* * *

Flynn led both the ladies to one of the finest food establishments he knew, The Snuggly Duckling. Okay, maybe it was one of the _only_ food establishments he knew, but what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them- maybe. 

“There is _no way_ we are going in there,” Cassandra said when she read the sign. 

“Come on,” Flynn Rider said. “We’ll go in, grab some food, and be back on the road in no time.”

“No, I know the type that goes in there, it’s not a place I want to go.” Cassandra would have crossed her arms if she didn’t have dead weight on her left arm. 

“What do you say we take a vote?” Flynn started. “All in favor of going in raise your arm, those opposed just scowl as usual.” 

Cassandra rolled her eyes as she felt her left arm get pulled above her head. To her surprise she saw that Rapunzel also had her hand raised. 

“Well that settles it, two to one, let’s go in.” 

The trio walked into the bar, and Flynn took a deep breath, the place was just how he remembered it. Old man in a diaper swinging from a wrought iron ceiling fixture, men wearing metal helmets playing “darts” using axes, and a man with a hook for a hand in the corner, sharpening his impractical appendage. If all went as planned Rapunzel would be terrified by all of these ruffians, he could get his tiara back and with a little bit of luck he would outrun Cassandra.

Flynn turned toward Rapunzel, and she was pale with fear already. He felt a tug on his right-hand side and turned toward Cassandra. 

“Whatever you’re planning-” She began. He did not bother listening to the rest, all this girl did was complain. 

“Hooky!” Flynn said, turning to his _favorite_ ruffian. ‘Favorite,’ being a relative term. 

“Well, well, well,” Hookhand said, standing up now. The music stopped as he did so, and you could have heard a pin drop in the bar. “Look what the cat finally dragged in, Flynn Rider.” 

“I’ve missed you too Hooky,” Flynn started, “Hey, what do you say you help me by getting me out of these shackles and lose the brunette.” 

Rapunzel interrupted, “Hey!”

Hookhand did not pay Rapunzel any mind. “Yanno, I had a feeling you might show up,” he said, now in Flynn Rider’s face. 

“Well what can I say, no place like home. Now seriously, what do you say you help me get out of these, I have to get away from these two.” 

Hook hand, using his non-hook hand, picked up an ax. “Word is these aren’t the only two you’re trying to lose.”

Flynn felt himself shiver. He had a bad feeling about where this was going. “Ah, c’mon, isn’t that just typical Flynn Rider.” 

Hookhand then brought his hooked hand up to the wall and dug it into a wanted poster. “See this, Mr. Flynn Rider wanted dead or alive for stealing from the king. The reward? Ten thousand pieces of gold.” 

Flynn Rider could feel himself sweating. “I mean, you really can’t believe everything you read, now can you? And that-that picture looks nothing like me-just look at the nose!” 

Hookhand started to lift his ax and Flynn closed his eyes. Well at least if this _was_ his last moment he was going to die with a beautiful girl at his side, and _Cassandra_ at the other side. 

“Wait!” said a voice, it was Rapunzel. Flynn opened his eyes to see that she was standing in front of him, guarding him. Meanwhile Hookhand, paused, his axe just inches away from the blonde. 

“These two are my friends and more importantly, my guides. I need _both_ of them so that I can see the glowing lights. It’s my _dream_ , haven't you ever had a dream.” 

* * *

If Pascal had told Rapunzel earlier today that she would be sitting in a booth in a bar, surrounded by ruffians, with two strangers that she now considered her friends she would not have believed him. Yet here she was. 

“You see Rapunzel,” Hookhand said, smiling shyly. “I know that I can be mean, malicious, and scary, and sure I’ve had my share of violence. But underneath my not so charming smile. My hot temper, and my rusting hook, I have _always_ wanted to be a concert pianist.” 

“But Hookhand-” Rapunzel began. 

“Oh please, just call me Hook,” he said, smiling wider now. 

“Hook,” she started again, “I think that you would be a _wonderful_ performer.” 

“You really think I could play showtunes instead of breaking femurs?” 

Rapunzel turned and looked at Flynn Rider and Cassandra, “I think that when you want something bad enough there’s always a way.” Flynn Rider looked annoyed, and was flicking crumbs off of the table, while Cassandra seemed shocked. “Why don’t you play us a tune? Maybe some Mozart?” 

Hookhand stood up, walked toward the piano and began to play. 

“Me next! Me next!” said a man with a large nose and helmet with wings. He took a seat opposite Rapunzel. 

“And what’s your dream?” Rapunzel asked. She had to admit, for someone who had never been outside of her tower she seemed to have a natural knack for connecting with people. 

“You see, I know I’m not the most handsome-” 

“You’ve got one thing right,” interrupted Flynn Rider. 

Rapunzel tried to kick him from underneath the table but missed and got Cassandra instead who sat up rather quickly. Rapunzel shot her an apologetic glance. 

“...and yeah, I’ve got all these bruises, some extra toes, a big nose, and goiter.” 

Flynn Rider coughed and said, “Cut to the chase,” between his fake coughs. This time it was Cassandra who successfully kicked him, and she smiled when staring at Rapunzel. 

“My dream…” Big Nose began. “Is to find my one true love.” 

“Oh,” Rapunzel said, surprised. “I’m sure you will find that lucky person someday. Personally, I’ve always wanted some charming romantic to take me on a date in a rowboat.”

Big Nose seemed to like that idea. “I’m going to go write a poem at this moment, Rapunzel!” he said, leaving the table. 

Next Rapunzel spoke to the large man with a collection of axes on his back who she came to learn was named Tor and wanted to be a florist. Then there was Gunther, who took his helmet off to seem more approachable. He told her, in an accent, that his dream was to be an interior designer. 

Pascal’s favorite seemed to be a mime named Ulf. Pascal copied his movements, adding in his unique ability to change color. Everyone in the bar, including Cassandra and Flynn cheered as they watched. 

It was the masked pub thug, a man named Attila, that stood out to Rapunzel. He sat down at the table, his armour clanging as he did. He did not remove his helmet which covered his entire face. 

“Rapunzel,” he said in a gruff voice. “Do you really think I could open up my own cupcake shop?” 

Rapunzel reached her hand across the table and held his. “I think that anything is possible when you’ve got a dream.” 

Flynn Rider huffed when he heard that, and the large man seated next to him turned towards him when he heard that. “Oh yeah, _Rider,_ what’s your dream?” 

“I don’t really think we have t-”

Rider was interrupted by Hookhand who slammed his hook on the table and stared at Rider with a warning glance. 

“Okay, okay,” Rider said. “Sure, I’ve got a dream, but it’s not as, how shall I put this _touchy-feely_ as yours.” Flynn Rider, instinctively using his right hand to gesture and dragging Cassandra along with him said. “When I close my eyes, I imagine myself in my own kingdom, successful, ruling people around, and best of all, surrounded by more money than any of us have ever seen.” 

Rapunzel noticed that Cassandra rolled her eyes at Flynn. 

“Why don’t you go next,” Rapunzel said to Cassandra. 

“Oh, me? I don’t really think you all-“

“Come on, _Cassandra_ ,” Flynn urged, “I went, so you have to too.” 

Cassandra sighed. “Well, I’ve always wanted to be a member of the-” she paused for a moment and looked around the room. “-the guard. My father, who’s raised me for as long as I can remember, has always raised me to be better than everyone else, to think twice as smart, and act twice as fast, but he’s also overprotective sometimes. So, you see I need to turn Rider here in to prove myself.” 

The room was silent as all of the thugs seemed to take this in. It was Hookhand who broke the silence. “I’ve always wanted to make my parents proud, but they prefer my brother.”

“Let me guess, Hookfoot?” Flynn joked, but it went flat with only a small amount of laughter. 

“What’s your dream, Rapunzel?” Cassandra asked. 

“Well my whole life my mother’s had me locked in this tower, and I know she only wanted to protect me, but my _whole_ life I’ve wanted to see the world, just once.” 

“And you’ve never thought about leaving before?” Flynn asked solemnly. 

Rapunzel considered the question for a moment. It was not so much that she had never considered it, sure she had wondered what the outside was really like. At the same time, she had never before had someone who could help her face the real world. Still, she was unsure if she _would_ have left the tower if she had been unprovoked. 

Rapunzel did not get the chance to answer, and the music abruptly stopped when two large red-haired men, accompanied by several guardsmen entered. Flynn immediately grabbed Cassandra and ducked under the table, signaling for Rapunzel to do the same. He had his hand covering her mouth, but she did not seem to be struggling. Rapunzel had no idea what was going on but trusted Flynn. 

A tall man in armour with a mustache asked, “Have you _fine folk_ seen Flynn Rider anywhere?” He surveyed the faces he could see in the room, and Rapunzel saw that Hookhand moved in front of the table., blocking the trio from sight. 

“You really think we’d let him in here?” Tor asked. 

Rapunzel could hear steps getting closer and she looked at Flynn and Cassandra. Flynn pointed toward the bar counter and gestured for Rapunzel and Cassandra to follow his lead. He moved slowly while still crouched, she could see him wince with each step. If only there was some way to distract the group of men.

That was when she got the idea. She tied the end of her hair to make it a lasso. She signaled for Flynn and Cassandra to wait for her. Then, while the guards and the red-haired men accompanying them were turned toward the pubs patrons, she took one of her long strands of hair and slipped it under a rather small guards foot, causing him to trip. As expected, the guards and their prisoners turned to see what the noise was, and Rapunzel urged Flynn and Cassandra to move toward the bar counter while they had the chance. 

Hookhand follow the group, discreetly making it look to the guards that he was pouring himself a drink. 

“Care for a drink, captain?” he asked the large mustached guard. 

The guard, seeming to not have heard the question said, “Of course if you had seen Rider you would be handsomely rewarded.” Rapunzel watched as the captain’s lips curled into a sly smile. 

“Well in that case…” Hookhand, said, reaching behind the counter with his hook. Rapunzel could see the sweat beading on Flynn’s forehead as he still held his hand over Cassandra’s mouth when the hook was directly above his head. She also saw the sign of relief he gave when Hookhand , without turning around, pushed on a bar tap that opened a trap door beneath their feet. 

Hookhand, still facing the guards finished his sentence as the trio headed into the tunnel, the door closing behind them. “I guess I’ll have to drink on my own.” 

* * *

Cassandra was relieved in the tunnel when Rider finally released her. 

“Finally,” she said. 

“Sorry,” Rider said as he ran his finger through his hair, “couldn’t risk you exposing our hiding spot.” 

“And what makes you think that I would have?” she asked, rather quickly. 

Rapunzel was several steps ahead of them, no doubt overjoyed by being in her first ever secret tunnel. 

“Well, let me think,” Rider started, “Maybe the fact that you just told us how much you want to be a guard, or the fact that your father is the _captain_ , not to mention you clearly have it out for men with taste.” 

Cassandra considered what he said. Sure, she would have gladly traded Rider for being a member of the guard any day, but then again, she had not tried to get free from him. If she really wanted to, she had had plenty of opportunity to get her father’s attention. Yet she was just as worried as he was, and she could not explain why. 

“Did it occur to you,” she said evenly, “that I could have gotten their attention anyway if I _wanted_ to.” 

“Yeah, right,” Rider said, sighing. 

“No, really,” Cassandra said. “I’ve been training since I was a child for stuff like this, if anything I could have single handedly arrested you in there.” 

“So why didn’t you then?” Rider asked. 

Cassandra turned away from him. She caught sight of Rapunzel and her golden hair. For some reason she felt like she was meant to protect her and take her to see the lights, like it was her destiny. 

Still staring in Rapunzel’s direction, she said, “I guess some things are more important to me than my dream.” 

Rapunzel stopped until the two caught up to her and then walked with them. 

“So, Raps,” Cassandra said, finding that the nickname suited her. “How come you’ve never tried to leave before?” 

She watched as Rapunzel took a deep breath as the light from the lantern caused her green eyes to glow. “I guess because I loved my mother so much,” she said. “She always warned me that if I went outside then there would be all these ruffians and thugs who would harm me.”

Cassandra bit down on her bottom lip, she had to think of a way to not let this girl spend the rest of her life in a tower. “But you _did_ just sit in a pub with a bunch of thugs and they acted like friends.”

“Yeah,” Rider agreed, “I mean you spoke to them and connected in a way the king of Corona has never been able to.” Cassandra was unsure if he was trying to mock Corona or if he was genuinely speaking from experience. 

“So, you’re both from Corona?” Rapunzel asked, changing the subject. 

Rider looked away, causing Cassandra to be the first to answer the question. 

“I’ve lived in Corona for as long as I can remember, but I was adopted from outside the kingdom.”

Flynn gazed at Cassandra when he heard that. “You were adopted? Do you have any memory of the time before that?”

“Not really,” Cassandra said. “I asked my dad once, but he said he just found me one night all alone.” 

Cassandra had no idea why she was telling this to two people who just this morning had been complete strangers to her. She had not even told her friends in Corona this, and they had known her most of her life. She stared at her gloved hands and held her right hand in a fist, there were still some things she could not tell them. Maybe it was all just the alcohol talking after all. 

Trying to draw the attention away from herself Cassandra said, “Enough about me, I think it’s your turn Rider.” 

He smiled slightly hearing this. “Well I mean you must have heard the stories about Flynn Rider the explorer, I’ve been just about everywhere.” 

Cassandra knew he must have been exaggerating, after all that Flynn Rider was a children’s character. She did not have time to question him further, though. She heard a group of footsteps and the clanging of metal coming from behind them. 

“It's the guards!” she said, and the group took off running. Cassandra’s whole life she had taken running with full control of all her limbs for advantage, now she had to cooperate with a fugitive in order to move in a coordinated fashion. She watched how Rapunzel was running with her hair in her arms beside them.

They could see the sunlight shining in as the tunnel's exit got nearer, while still hearing the guards getting closer and closer, their footsteps echoing off the tunnel walls. Finally, the three friends got to the exit. Cassandra immediately stopped when they got to the opening, and grabbed Rapunzel with her free hand, causing them to sow to a stop just before a cliff's edge 

“We’re at the aqueduct site for Old Corona,” Cassandra explained, immediately recognizing the abandoned mines and the pale rocks making up the surfaces. 

She could feel her heart racing. On one hand she was in no real danger, but she knew she would not be able to live with herself if she turned Flynn Rider in, even if it would guarantee her acceptance to the guard. Then again, if she failed to turn him in not only would she be betraying the guard, but she would also have to face her father’s disappointment. 

Cassandra surveyed her surroundings for a moment, noticing the wooden ducts, the watermills, and a rope ladder leading to the ground. She knew that they would have to find another way to the ground, taking the ladder would leave them vulnerable to capture. 

Flynn Rider also noticed the ladder before she could communicate to him and tried to go toward it.

“No,” Cassandra said, drawing in her left arm, while still looking for another way down the cliff. 

“It’s our only chance,” Rider said, breathing heavily. Cassandra noticed that his brow was furrowed. 

“They’ll just catch you,” she explained. 

“No, you want them to, that’s the only reason you don’t want us to take it!” Rider shouted. 

Cassandra felt rage building up but did not have time to think of a reply. 

“Uh, guys who’s that?” Rapunzel interrupted, pointing below where the Stabbington brothers broke through a boarded up tunnel and started walking toward them. 

“You know what Cassandra, I think you were right,” Flynn Rider said. Turning to Rapunzel he said, “Let’s just say that they are _not_ fans.” He had a panicked expression, which only looked more fearful once the guards exited the tunnel behind them. 

“I take it those aren’t fans either?” Rapunzel asked. 

“You’d be correct,” Flynn Rider said in a louder voice. 

Cassandra turned and met her father’s gaze, maybe their luck had not run out. If she could somehow convince him to neglect his duty, they might be able to make a break for it. 

“ _Cassandra?_ ” The captain said, shocked. She watched as his angry expression melted into confusion. 

“Dad,” Cassandra said, stepping forward slowly with her arms in front of her, causing Flynn Rider to be dragged as well. “I can explain, but you _have_ to call off your men.” 

“What did he do to you?” Her father asked and she saw that his anger was building up again. 

“Dad, nothing happened, but you can’t arrest this man.” 

“This man will pay for stealing from the royal family and whatever he’s done to you with his life,” Her father said, stepping forward with his sword drawn. 

Cassandra quickly looked to her side at Rapunzel and then directed her gaze to a piece of wood sticking out. Rapunzel handed Cassandra her frying pan, and then slung her hair over the wooden plank and jumped off the cliff, landing safely on the other side. If all else failed at least she would be safe. 

“And then there were two,” Flynn Rider said. 

The pair again directed their attention to the guards. 

“Cassandra, let us have him,” the captain said, stepping forward with more rage than Cassandra had ever seen in him. 

“I can’t do that,” Cassandra said, holding the pan firmly in her right hand. 

“Cassandra,” he said in a stern tone, the kind he used on her when she was a child and got caught drawing on the palace walls. “I don’t want to fight you, but this is my duty.”

Cassandra shared his sentiment, she also wished she could avoid what was about to happen. Yet, she knew it was better if she dueled her father than Rider or even Rapunzel. Her father would not try to injure her, and she would try only to disarm him. Her father was after all the one who had trained her since she was a child, she knew all his tricks, and all his weaknesses. 

“I don’t want to fight you either,” Cassandra said, standing tall, ready for him to make the first move. “But I made a deal, and I can’t go back on my word.” 

Her father scoffed at this and swung his sword toward her pan. She was fast and able to swing her pan so that both weapons were binding. She felt her father apply additional pressure and could feel her feet being pushed back towards the cliffs edge. He conveniently stopped when her heels were just at the edge and she could hear pieces of rock falling. 

Cassandra stood no chance fighting along, he had the advantage of being stronger and having both hands. She put her right hand on the pan and shot a quick glance at Flynn to indicate that he should do the same. 

Cassandra’s father looked furious as he was pushed back and began to lose his footing. He only looked away when he heard Stan and Pete taking their weapons out. 

“No,” he ordered. “These two are mine.” 

He took his sword away, which Cassandra was prepared for, but not Flynn Rider, and he briefly lost his footing, dropping the pan. 

“It’s over Cassandra,” her father said, stepping closer to Flynn Rider with his sword held high. 

Cassandra barely had time to think, but she jumped in front of Flynn Rider, with her right hand held above her head as her father forced his sword down. 

It was as if time was suspended for her. She felt the cool pain of the blade slicing into her hand. She saw something that looked perhaps like fear, shock, or guilt on her father’s face. She could hear as a man, either her father or Flynn Rider, yelled. 

And then the moment was over, she knew that her father had stopped his blade as soon as he could. She also knew that she had seen and experienced wounds that were far worse. Still, she could not help but call out in pain. 

“Cassandra!” Her father said, as his face turned pale and he dropped his weapon. “I-I- didn’t mean-” 

Cassandra watched as her father fell to his knees, an act she had never before seen him do. She felt her heart pounding, and the throbbing pain in her hand. Still she wanted more than anything to comfort him, tell him that she knew it was an accident. 

She did not get that chance. The next thing she knew both her and Flynn Rider were lassoed by a rope, no Rapunzel’s hair and being pulled backward, toward the other side of the cliff. The pair missed the other side where Rapunzel was and instead landed on an overlaying piece of rock beneath her. 

“ _Rider!_ ” The Stabbington brothers called below them. 

“That tunnel,” Cassandra said, pointing in toward the west. “If we can get there we can get to the other side of the cliff, we just need to find a way down.” 

“The ducts,” Flynn said. 

Cassandra and Flynn both jumped onto the wooden aqueduct, feeling the water slid over their boots as they did so. 

“Rapunzel, jump!” Flynn called to the blonde above them. 

Flynn held onto her hair with both hands while Cassandra held onto it using only her left hand. They watched as she took a deep breath and then, holding her hair so as to make iit act like a swing, leapt from the cliff. She landed safely on the ground below and then Flynn and Cassandra ran along the aqueduct to catch up.

Cassandra could feel the Stabbington brothers pushing on the support beams below them, trying to cause them to fall. 

“We’ll have to jump,” Flynn said to Cassanra. 

“From _here_?” Cassandra asked. They were still several feet above the ground.

“Trust me,” Flynn said, staring her in the eyes. 

The pair then jumped from the duct together while holding their cuffed hands and much to Cassandra’s surprise both landed on their feet on the ground below. They both breathed a sigh of relief but did not have long to celebrate. The Stabbington’s were successful in knocking down the aqueduct, and water came rushing out. 

They caught up to Rapunzel and the trio headed for the abandoned tunnel in the rockface. They made it and not a moment too soon. A large rock, which must have been disturbed by the flood, fell, sealing them inside. 

It was pitch black inside, there must have been something sealing the exit. “We have to look for a way out,” Cassandra said as she started to feel water beneath her feet, the rock must have not been tight enough to prevent it from leaking in. 

They ran to the opposite end of the tunnel, which was only a few feet away, but by the time they got there the water was already up to their knees. Cassandra felt the wall with her right hand and cried out as she felt the jagged edges of the rock tear at her damaged skin. She did not have time to deal with this though, they were racing against the clock to find a loose stone. 

She could not see Rapunzel or Flynn, but she guessed that they were both as panicked as she was as she heard them grunting while they blindly searched for s loose stone, or a small opening. She felt the water rise to her chest and held her breath as she and Flynn both ducked to search for something. They returned to the surface, unsuccessful. 

“It’s no use,” Flynn said, “it’s too dark.” 

Rapunzel broke down, “This is all my fault. You wouldn’t be in this situation if I didn’t force you to-” 

Flynn Rider interrupted, “Now hold up blondie, we both had plenty of opportunity to leave if we wanted to, and we didn’t, because we _do_ care about you.” 

The water was at Cassandra’s shoulders now. If there was ever a time to say her last words this was it. “Not to mention I’ve had more fun today with you and Flynn than I ever would have had in the guard.” Cassandra immediately felt guilty for saying that. If this was truly her last moment alive her father would always blame himself for what happened on the cliff. 

“It’s actually Eugene,” Flynn said. None of the other members of the group had time to acknowledge what he said.

“You both made me feel appreciated for something besides for my glowing hair,” Rapunzel said. 

Cassandra barely had time to process that as the water reached her neck. “You’re _what_?” she and Flynn said in unison. 

Cassandra heard Rapunzel sing an eerily familiar song as the water continued to rise. Then, suddenly just as the water reached their mouths, she saw that Rapunzel’s hair was in fact glowing yellow. Flynn pointed out a hole in the rocks and all three tugged at the rocks, until finally Flynn’s right arm broke through to the other side and the rest of the rocks fell. 

The trio fell into a small stream and drifted to shore. Cassandra noticed that the rocks collapsing must have broken the chain, her left arm was now free. Flynn was laughing as he rolled onto his back on the grass. 

“Glowing hair!” Flynn or maybe Eugene said, “Who would have thought?” 

Cassandra tried to push herself onto her feet and winced when she felt her wounded hand touch the ground. Then Eugene and Rapunzel both turned their attention to her. 

“Cass, you’re hand!” Rapunzel said. 

For the first time Cassandra looked toward the cut and noticed that blood had collected on her glove and sleeve. Eugene took his vest off and handed it toward her to use as a makeshift bandage. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Cassandra lied, and she noticed, now that the adrenaline had worn off that she was feeling faint, probably from the blood loss. 

“Can I take a look at it?” Rapunzel asked. 

“I don’t think you want to,” Cassandra said. 

“Cass, my hair can heal it,” Rapunzel said. 

* * *

The sun was starting to set in Corona and King Frederic and Queen Arianna were sitting in the dining room, where they normally ate alone at the long table. Tonight, was an exception, tonight they were joined by King Edmund. 

King Edmund had a special connection to them, though Frederic was too stubborn to admit it. The once great ruler, who now ruled a broken kingdom with only three citizens, had lost his son over two decades ago after he evacuated the kingdom. His kingdom had fallen victim to several natural disasters, the worst of which killed his wife shortly before the evacuations. 

“So, how’s your justice system?” King Edmund asked. Frederic never understood his obsession with Corona’s prison system. 

“Same as last year,” Frederic answered. Arianna kicked him from under the table. He knew it came out sounding ruder than he had intended, but it had been a long day after all and all Frederic wanted was his solitude to mourn, not to entertain a king that quite literally could not keep his thoughts to himself. 

“I saw that Flynn Rider is wanted again,” Edmund said, poking his mashed potatoes with his fork. 

“Yes, I guess there just is no helping some people,” Edmund said, annoyed. 

“I don’t believe _that_ ,” Edmund said, his fork scratching his plate as he jabbed it into a carrot. 

“How about some dessert?” Arianna said, trying to relieve the tension. 

“It’s _true_ ,” Frederic said, ignoring his wife’s comment. “After all you can only give someone so many second chances.” 

“Maybe,” Edmund said, aggressively biting into his chicken leg, “it’s more reflective of Corona’s justice system that it is of the fugitive.” 

“I’m going to go and see if Madam Crowley could use any help,” Arianna said, excusing herself from the table. 

“And _maybe_ ,” Frederic said, “there are some crimes that are unforgivable.” 

The men heard the door shut as Arianna exited the room. 

“I would like to know,” Edmund said, slamming his hands on the table, “what type of theft is so unforgivable.” 

“Stealing the prin- missing princess’s crown a day before her birthday,” Frederic said, his voice cracking. 

Frederic watched as the larger king relaxed his frown and sighed. “But maybe he just didn’t know.” 

The king did not dare gaze in his direction. “Regardless,” he said, “Rider will pay for his crimes with his life.” 

“But you can’t-” 

Edmund was interrupted by the door opening. Frederic expected it to be Arianna returning, and was surprised to see Nigel entering the dining hall. 

“Your highness,” Nigel said to Frederic, bowing slightly. “The captain of the guard is requesting your immediate audience; he says it has to do with the Flynn Rider situation.” 

Frederic turned to Edmund, who had a worried expression on his face. 

“I’m sorry, but I will have to ask you to leave,” King Frederic said to Edmund. 

“Are you sure I can’t lend my expertise?” Edmund asked. 

“You’ve done quite enough, thank you,” Frederic said, leading him to the door. 

As soon as Edmund left the room the king went to his throne room where the captain was waiting for him. The captain's eyes were puffy and red, and he looked exhausted. 

What happened out there? Frederic wondered. 

“Your highness,” the captain said in a strained voice, bowing slightly. 

“What’s the urgent matter?” the king asked, sympathetic to one of his most loyal servants, and closest friends. 

“I…” it looked as though the captain was crying. He cleared his throat. “I found Rider at the abandoned mining site outside Old Corona.” 

“Where is he now?” Frederic said, excitedly. 

The captain took a deep, unsteady breath. “H-he was with my daughter-” when the captain said as tears rushed out of his eyes and he seemed physically unable to continue speaking. 

“What… happened?” the king said slowly in a caring voice. 

The captain wiped his eyes and swallowed. “I tried to tell her to let me take him in, but it all happened so fast and I-” 

Sensing the captain’s pain and inability to continue the king offered him a seat in one of the thrones, something he had never offered to anyone outside of his immediate family. The captain, of course, shook his head no. 

“I-I was aiming for him, but I hit her instead,” the captain said as he took a deep breath. 

“Is she… okay?” Frederic asked, choosing his words carefully. 

“I don’t- I don’t know,” the captain said. 

The king looked at this man and how much older he looked now than he did this morning. Of course, the king knew better than most how the captain must have been feeling. 

“The last thing she said to me,” the captain said, pausing, perhaps realizing the words he said. “She was begging me to not harm Rider.” 

Seriously? How many people were on this guy's side? 

“I know that I can’t ask that of you,” the captain said in a shaky voice. “So that’s why I cannot be the lead for this case” 

The king considered what the captain was telling him. “I understand,” he said, stepping closer to the captain and holding his shoulder to offer support. “And I’m sure that Cassandra is okay.” 

* * *

Gothel was still hunting the sundrop and her rag tag team down, like a wolf following a deer. She would eventually catch up to the group, and when she did, they would pay. 

She had overheard a man with a hook for a hand disclose the doors exit point when one of the pub patrons had asked. So here she was, waiting for the sundrop and her group of misfits to appear from the tunnel. 

She heard footsteps and watched as the wooden door opened. She quickly ducked behind a bush for cover. But it was those red-haired idiots instead of Rapunzel and her _friends_. Then again, this could work to Gothel’s advantage. 

“ _Gentlemen,_ ” She called out in her usual sing song voice as she left her hiding spot. The man with an eyepatch held his bat tighter while the one with sideburns squinted, trying to see better in the dark. “Let’s not forget our manners,” she continued as she held up the tiara which reflected in the late afternoon sun. 

“Give it here,” the one with the sideburns said, drawing a knife from his belt. 

“Now, now,” Gothel said calmly, “if you want the tiara it’s all yours.” She threw the crown in front of them. 

Then men nudged each other, both greedily trying to get the riches all for themself. Like a pack of wild dogs, she thought. 

“Of course, I was going to offer you something worth much more than just one _silly_ tiara,” Gothel said, staring at her nails and turning away from them. She laughed slightly, “...and that wasn’t even the best part.” 

From behind her she heard one of them say, “Wait, what’s the best part?” 

This was going to be the start of something wonderful, she could just tell. 

* * *

Eugene and Rapunzel helped to steady Cassandra to her feet and walk her to a tree where they would set up camp. They sat her underneath the tree, using the trunk for support. Eugene was holding his vest jacket tightly to her hand, trying to make sure he was applying as much pressure as possible. 

“So, you expect me to believe that your hair glows and can heal my hand?” Cassandra, asked, trying to make light of the situation. 

Rapunzel kneeled beside her and Flynn loosened his grip so that she could take the makeshift bandage off. Rapunzel reached to take the blood-soaked glove off as well. 

Cassandra grabbed onto her hand. “Does the glove have to come off?” she asked. 

“Just for a moment,” Rapunzel said. 

Eugene really had no idea why Cassandra was suddenly so interested in fashion. Even Eugene, who was a style icon was able to put his feelings aside for the time being. 

Cassandra sighed and took her glove off. 

Rapunzel gasped when she saw her hand and Eugene leaned in to see how bad the wound was. It must have gone deeper than they had thought because her fingertips to her upper forearm were black and the tissue looked like it was dead.

“Childhood injury,” Cassandra offered as an explanation. 

Eugene watched as Rapunzel quickly tied her hair around Cassandra’s entire arm. 

The blonde then started singing the song she had sang in the tunnel. When she finished singing, she unwrapped Cassandra’s arm and the cut had healed but not the rest. 

“Wow!” Cassandra said, clenching her hand into a fist and then holding it open. “It really worked.” She was examining her right hand and feeling the surface with her left. 

“I don’t understand,” Rapunzel said. “It should have healed your whole arm; I’ve never seen it not heal something.” 

“Maybe the injury is just too old,” Cassandra said, still staring at her now mended palm. 

Rapunzel seemed to accept that as an answer. “I’m just shocked that it could even heal my hand,” Cassandra continued. 

“That’s why my mother doesn’t let me leave my tower,” Rapunzel said, reaching her arm out to help Cassandra sit on the large log that she and Flynn had both moved to. “When I was a child people tried to cut my hair so they could always have it with them, but then it turned dark and lost all of its powers.” Flynn watched, from the other side of Cassandra as Rapunzel combed her hair over and revealed a dark, short strand of hair. 

“And you still want to go back after you see the lanterns, don’t you?” Cassandra said solemnly. 

“There’s just a lot to it,” Rapunzel said, ending that conversation. 

Eugene noticed how the two ladies had leaned into each other when they were speaking and how he suddenly felt like a third wheel, well fourth if the frog was included. 

Cassandra apparently also noticed the tension and sat up and cleared her throat. “So, wait, _Eugene_ is your real name?” she asked as she turned to face him. 

“Eugene Fitzherbert if you want to be formal,” he said. 

“And how did you end up with the name Flynn Rider?” Rapunzel asked. 

Eugene rubbed his hand across the back of his neck and sighed. “I was in the orphanage and there were these books that were all about this character _Flynn Rider_ who was everything that young Eugene Fitzherbert could never be. He was rich, handsome, and he always got the girl. Not to mention he was free he could go anywhere and do anything he wanted.” He sighed, all these years later and it still hurt just as much. 

“...and you wanted to be him?” Rapunzel offered. 

“Well yeah, who wouldn’t especially as someone who had nothing, being the guy who had _everything_ it just made sense.” He noticed that both Cassandra and Rapunzel seemed at a loss for words after that. 

“And on a lighter note,” Eugene said, looking at Cassandra, “I believe it’s your turn to go.” 

Cassandra smiled slightly, “I don’t think I have a story that can match that _Fitzherbert._ ”

“Come on,” Eugene urged, “why do you want to join the guard so badly?” 

Cassandra turned away and stared into the woods in front of her. “I guess because as far back as I can remember I’ve wanted to make my dad proud. He put his whole life on hold to raise me,” she felt a tear stream down her face remembering what happened on the cliff. “When he found me, he was just a little bit older than I am now and he was just starting as the captain. He wasn’t ready to be a father, but he found me, and knew he had to take me in.” 

“How do you know he’s not already proud of you?” Rapunzel asked, reaching out to hold Cassandra’s hand.

Cassandra took a deep breath. “I guess because he expects so much more from me, and I’ve done a lot that I just know he isn’t proud of. Like two of his closest friends are gay, so I thought he would be okay with...me. But when I came out to him, he seemed _so_ -” Cassandra paused for a moment. “-he seemed so disappointed. He said he was just worried for my safety, but I just always felt like he thought I was just throwing away the life he always thought I would have. You know the one, marry a man, have kids, work as a handmaid, and just be _normal_.” 

Eugene put his hand on Cassandra’s shoulder and squeezed it slightly to offer his support. “Well that explains it then,” Eugene said in a joking voice, “I knew the _smoulder_ never failed me.” 

* * *

Eugene said he had to collect firewood as an excuse to give the girls some alone time. He had not gone far into the woods and could still hear the girls laughing. That’s when he saw her, a cloaked figure with curly black hair. 

“Hello,” the pale woman said. Something looked so familiar about her, but Eugene couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

He noticed that she had his satchel on her. “What- how?” he said. 

“Oh this,” she said in a sing-song voice, while opening the bag and taking the tiara out of it. “I just thought you might want this back after you kidnapped my daughter.” 

“You’re Rapunzel’s mother,” he said now realizing how she had found his bag. 

“And you’re Flynn Rider,” she said. “You see I know all about you.” 

“He backed up slightly. “Look I don’t know what you want, but whatever it is-”

“Isn’t it obvious Flynn Rider,” she said. “I want my daughter back and _you_ want the crown back.” 

“Not anymore,” he said firmly. 

“Oh, you see I thought you might say that, and then I remembered the old saying.” He watched as her face curved from a fake smile into a scowl. “Once a thief, always a thief.” 

“You’re wrong,” he said. He was debating calling out, but he didn;t want to worry Rapunzel, or worse, cause her to go back with her mother. 

“What do you think is going to happen?” she asked. “They’ll end up happy together, and you’ll end up in jail. Now I am prepared to offer you a much better deal.” 

“I don’t want a deal if it’s with _you_ ,” he said. 

The woman smiled and he didn’t know why but he had a bad feeling, like he was playing into her trick. 

“Take some time to think it over,” she said, handing him the crown. “If you find that you don’t want a deal with me, I’m sure your former associates would _love_ to have that back. But keep it on you, just in case.” 

He did not have time to object, the next thing he knew she was gone without a trace. He went back to the campsite with the crown tucked into his shirt. The last thing he wanted was for the Rapunzel to know what happened, she had just started to enjoy her freedom. 

“Couldn’t find any firewood?” Cassandra asked. 

He stared blankly for a second and then remembered that he must have been so shocked by seeing Rapunzel’s mother. 

“Yeah I guess so,” he said. He grabbed his vest jacket and Cassandra’s damaged glove. 

“I’m just going to go wash these off,” he said. 

* * *

Cassandra woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the early morning sun breaking through the leaves. For a moment she forgot where she was, thinking the previous day had been just a weird dream and that she would wake up in her quarters in the palace. She opened her eyes and was relieved to see that it had not been a dream. Her right hand was laying over Rapunzel’s who was still asleep beside her, while Eugene was asleep against the tree trunk, with Pascal on his head. 

Cassandra drew her hand away from the blondes. The movement caused Rapunzel to wake up. “Mmm, Pascal, it’s too early,” she said sleepily. 

“Not Pascal, but close,” Cassandra said, leaning in slightly. 

Rapunzel’s eyes quickly opened, and she sat up, banging her head against Cassandra’s chin as she did so. 

“Cass!” Rapunzel said, placing her hand on Cassandra’s chin and stroking it. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, no, that was my doing. I should have known better than to wake you up like that,” Cassandra said, blushing. 

“Let me take a closer look,” Rapunzel said, leaning into Cassandra, her hand still on her face. 

“I’m okay, really,” Cass said, slowly as she gently reached her hand to hold Rapunzel's arm, pulling it from her face. 

Truthfully, Cassandra was just trying to focus on breathing and her heart from racing as she stared into Rapunzel’s emerald green eyes. 

The sound of Eugene yawning and stretching caused the girls to look behind them toward the boy’s campsite. Eugene cracked his knuckles while stretching. 

“Time to hit the road I guess,” he said standing up. Pascal jumped onto his shoulder and then to the ground, walking towards Rapunzel. 

Cassandra was about to recommend getting to higher ground, until she heard a familiar sound. Church bells, they must have been closer to Corona than she thought. She led the group to a clearing, and they found that they were at the top of the hill overlooking Corona. 

“Wow,” Rapunzel said, “It’s beautiful.” 

Cassandra had seen Corona her whole life, and until she saw it through Rapunzel’s eyes, she never would have said that. “Yeah it’s something.” 

“Uh, guys,” Eugene said. “I’d hate to ruin the moment, but how are we supposed to get in I am still wanted after all.” He held up a wanted poster that drew him with a round nose. 

“You’re forgetting something important,” Cassandra said. “I’m the captain's daughter and I know where each member of the guard will be today.” 

The trio walked down the hill, and over the stone bridge leading into Corona. Even while Rapunzel was holding her hair in her hands crowds of people were still tripping over it and stepping on it accidentally. When they got into the kingdom Cassandra directed the blonde to a picnic bench and started combing her fingers through her hair, braiding it slowly. 

“I’m going to get some fresh air,” Eugene said, stepping aside. “And don’t worry I won’t steal anything.”

“Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Cassandra said. 

“Well that doesn’t leave a whole lot,” Eugene joked. 

Cassandra watched as he went into a small shop. She was still holding Rapunzel’s hair, crossing it over, making perfect rope like braids. 

“How did you know?” Rapunzel. 

“Well, people kept tripping over your hair, I figured it was safer for everyone if it was tied back.”

“No,” Rapunzel said, turning her head to the side so that Cassandra was in her peripheral vision. “I mean how did you know that you wanted to be with women.” 

Cassandra looked around her. These people were all strangers, not the usual crowd at Corona. “I didn’t _want_ to,” she clarified. “If I could have been with men, I would have, but every time I got close to a man it felt more like friendship.” 

“And it didn’t feel like friendship with women?” Rapunzel asked. 

Cassandra sighed. “I mean of course sometimes it did. But-” she paused for a second, thinking of how to explain it. “When I was alone with men, even the most attractive I never felt anything. But when it came to women just holding hands or having a conversation would make me feel like…” Cassandra trailed off. What she wanted to say was that it made her feel like how she did ever since her and Rapunzel had spoken, but she knew some things could not be said. 

Thankfully, Eugene returned and Cassandra finished braiding Rapunzel’s hair. 

“The shop owner told me there’s a chalk drawing contest in the town square starting soon,” Eugene said, joining the girls at the picnic bench. 

“You know that’s where the most guards will be don’t you?” Cassandra asked. 

“Yeah but,” Eugene said, holding up one of his posters. “I don’t have that nose, I’m basically a different man.” 

Cassandra relented, this was after all Rapunzel’s only chance to see the world. Thankfully the town square was buddy enough that she doubted guards would be able to pick out to faces in the large crowd. Rapunzel and Eugene started drawing with chalk. 

“Aren’t you going to join?” Eugene asked as he drew something that Cassandra could only guess was a stick figure.

“Oh me? No, I don’t draw,” Cassandra said, still scanning the crowd, amking sure her father was nowhere near. 

“And I do?” Eugene said sarcastically. 

“One of us has to keep watch,” Cassandra reminded him as she stepped back. 

Although she wished that she could say Rapunzel was into her she knew that was too much to ask. If you looked past the stealing Eugene was everything a girl like her could want charming, handsome, funny, and kind. 

Cassandra watched as they laughed and smiled while drawing. After several minutes she saw a guard walking in their direction. She walked up to the pair and urged them to move behind the bridge. 

“What a rush,” Eugene said, once the guard passed their hiding spot. 

The trio spent most of the rest of the afternoon walking around and browsing shops, libraries, and historic sites. It was late afternoon when they went back to the town square and there was live music. 

Several visitors had started to dance, and Rapunzel dragged both Cassandra and Eugene into dance. At first it was just an upbeat dance where they continued switching partners. Cassandra went from dancing with Rapunzel to dancing with complete strangers while Rapunzel was alternating between Eugene and Cassandra. Then, suddenly the music changed to a slower song. 

Cassandra, excusing herself from her dance partner, walked toward a brick wall and watched as Eugene and Rapunzel slow danced. She felt a twinge of jealousy as she admitted to herself that they looked beautiful together, and happy. They were smiling and laughing as Eugene spun her around. They were living the life that Cassandra never dared to dream she may someday have. 

When the music stopped everyone started to clear out, and Rapunzel waved at Cassandra. Cassandra walked towards her and Eugene. 

“We should start heading towards the water,” Cassandra said quietly. 

“Actually,” Eugene said, clearing his throat. “I bought these,” he held out two tickets for a rowboat rental. “I figured you two might enjoy something more private.”

“Oh, Eugene,” Rapunzel said. 

“Can we talk, _alone_ , for a moment?” Cassandra asked Eugene. She led him towards an alleyway nearby. 

“What are you doing? She’s crazy about you.” 

Eugene just shook his head. “No, the whole time we were dancing she was only talking about you.”

Cassandra could hardly believe what she was hearing. “Are you telling the truth?” she asked. 

“Look, you saved my life and I owe you a lot more than this. Just believe me I wouldn’t lie to you - not anymore.” 

“And this isn’t just a trick to get a head start?” Cassandra asked Eugene.

“Of course not,” he said. “Besides, I’m going to rent out my own boat, I have some unfinished business.” 

Cassandra saw that he was staring off into the land just beyond Corona’s island. She knew it had been a hideout for thieves such as Lance Strongbow and the Stabbington’s over the years, she just hoped that Eugene would not put himself in danger. 

“Signal me if you need help,” Cassandra said looking into Eugene’s eyes. 

* * *

Rapunzel watched as Cassandra rowed the wooden boat to the middle of the harbour. From here the kingdom looked more like a snow globe or some type of decoration than a real place. It was perfect, and Rapunzel struggled to understand why her mother had ever forbade her from going here. 

“Are you okay?” Cassandra asked, seeing the expression of Rapunzel’s face. 

“Yeah, for the first time in forever I am,” Rapunzel answered. 

Cassandra smiled at her. “It should be starting soon,” she said reaching her hand out to hold Rapunzel’s. 

“Have you seen them here before?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Usually from the palace, my dad usually guarded the royal family on this day.” 

“What are they like?” Rapunzel asked. 

“They are the best rulers we could have had,” she said as her lips curled into a smile. “But they can be too trusting sometimes. Years ago, people used to take advantage of their situation. There would be imposters pretending to be the lost princess, and each time it broke them a little more than the last.” 

Rapunzel found it hard to believe that anyone would want to put a king and queen through that. 

“Hey, it’s starting,” Cassandra said, pointing to the first lantern they could see in the sky. 

Then, before Rapunzel could say anything there were hundreds, then thousands of glowing lanterns in the sky. If Rapunzel could have paused a moment it would have been this one. The lanterns, Cassandra, everything seemed so perfect. 

Cassandra leaned forward and put her left arm around Rapunzel. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Rapunzel said.

She could feel Cassandra’s eyes staring at her as she said, “Yeah, gorgeous.” 

Rapunzel turned to face her, their faces inches apart. She then closed her eyes and leaned in. 

“Wait,” Cassandra said. “Did you hear that?” 

Truthfully, Rapunzel had not heard anything. 

Then she heard what sounded like a man’s scream. Her and Cassandra looked at each other and in unison said, “Eugene!” 

* * *

Eugene had waited on the beach for what must have been an hour before the Stabbington’s finally appeared. He was seated on a rock. 

“It’s about time fellas,” he said, rising to his feet. 

“Rider,” Patches grunted. 

“Hey look, how about you take this,” he said to the red-haired brothers. “And we go our separate ways, we can call it even. And while you’re at it tell that woman the deal is off.” 

Sideburns laughed in a low voice. “Too bad we ain’t interested in the crown anymore,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Patches agreed. “We got our eyes on something worth much more.” 

Eugene thought about how he had been in worse binds than this before, and yet he always managed to get out of them. 

“Come on,” he said, “you don’t really want to turn me in I’m only worth ten thousand gold pieces.” 

“We don’t care how much you’re worth,” Patches said, cracking his knuckles. “We just want you gone.” 

“Ah, come on, after all we’ve been through,” Eugene said, slowly backing away. 

“Not to mention,” Sideburns added, “the girl with the magical hair.” 

Eugene didn’t have time to run away before Patches punched him. He let out a faint scream, immediately regretting it, he hoped that Cassandra did not hear it. 

“Let me at him too,” Patches said, kicking Eugene in the gut, causing him to scream again. 

Then he saw Patches fist fly towards him, and the world went black. 

* * *

When they got to the shore Cassandra told Rapunzel to stay near the boat. This was not somewhere she wanted to get lost. 

“But Cass, what if you get-”

“I’m trained for this,” Cassandra reassured her. 

“Alright,” Rapunzel sighed. 

Cassandra walked away, not looking back. She was glad there was a full moon and the lanterns to light the way on the otherwise dark beach. She saw one set of footprints; it must have Eugene’s. 

She followed the trail for several moments before stopping when a cloaked woman with dark curly hair jumped out from behind some foliage. 

Cassandra jumped and felt her heart race. 

“Who are you?” she said to the woman, who looked familiar. 

“Oh, don’t tell me you forgot your own _mother_ ,” the woman said. 

“My mother?” Cassandra asked. “She left me a long time ago.”

The woman let out a laugh. “Is that what they told you?” 

Cassandra did not have the time to deal with this right now, she had to help Eugene, who knew what kind of trouble he must have been in. 

“I don’t know who you think you are,” Cassandra said. 

The woman raised one eyebrow. “You were stolen from me as a child.” 

“That’s not true,” Cassandra said, feeling herself getting angrier. 

Her father would never steal her, his sense of duty was too strong. Even if he had what could he stand to gain by stealing her?

“Of course,” the woman said circling around Cassandra. “I had to get even with Corona, so I stole something worth much more.”

Then it all hit Cassandra: the missing princess, the reason Rapunzel looked so familiar, the reason Rapunzel was not permitted to leave her tower, the reason Cassandra’s father refused to talk about where she came from, all of it. 

“No, that’s not what happened,” Cassandra said, having a sudden flash of memories coming back to her. 

* * *

Cassandra was a child, not yet school aged, and her mother left her every day to clean the secluded cabin in the woods. When she came home she ignored Cassandra completely except to criticize her. When Cassandra would walk into her room, she would kick her out, preferring the company of her own reflection instead. 

Of course, the memory of that night also came back to her. How her father knocked on the door and guards searched the home, moving furniture and tearing books off of shelves. Then a noise from outside caused everyone, including Cassandra to run outside. 

It was her mother on the other side of a small rope bridge. Cassandra was so excited to see her mother, but she had a baby with blonde hair in her arms. Then, the woman set the child on the ground and started to say something, a rhyme. 

_“Wither and decay,_

_End this destiny,_

_Break these earthly chains…”_

The ground started to turn black as she did so and all the guards were terrified, they moved back. Cassandra was a child, she did not know any better, she just wanted to be with her mother. She touched the railing of the bridge which had turned black. 

Cassandra screamed and cried out as her arm caught fire, and then the spell was broken. She remembered screaming for her mother to help, but her mother just gave her a look of disgust. Instead of rushing toward her her mother cut the bridge, picked up the child and ran into the woods. 

She was completely forgotten until the captain of the guard went towards her and bandaged her arm. He picked her up and told her that it would be okay as she cried into his shoulder. 

* * *

Gothel’s plan was working. She already had that idiot Flynn Rider captured, and now she watched as Cassandra’s face turned white from shock. No doubt all those happy memories rushing back. 

“You _chose_ to abandon me!” Cassandra said, straightening her posture and making a fist. 

“And maybe I wouldn’t have had to if you had been a better daughter.” 

“I was a _child_!” Cassandra screamed. 

“One that I never wanted,” Gothel added. “So I traded you in for a daughter that was better in every way.” 

“No,” Cassandra said, “you kidnapped another child, you abandoned your own, and you only took her for her hair.” 

“And what if I _did_?” Gothel asked her. 

“I’m not letting you take her back, I will do everything I can to prevent that,” Cassandra said in an overconfident tone. 

“Good thing it’s not up to you,” Gothel said, waving her hand. 

Then her two henchmen stepped out from the shadows and grabbed Cassandra. They held a piece of fabric over her mouth until she fell unconscious. Then, they tied her and the still unconscious Flynn Rider to a boat, with the crown visible. 

“That should do it boys,” Gothel said, impressed that they had listened to her as well as they did. 

“Now where’s the girl with the glowing hair?” Patches said. 

They may have been easily fooled, but Gothel was not going to be. 

“ _Boys,_ she said, walking towards them. She held a plank of wood behind her. “I’ve been thinking, this arrangement we have isn’t going to work out.” 

“What do you mean?” Patches said. 

Gothel didn’t give him and answer, instead hitting both boys over the head with the wooden plank, rendering them unconscious. 

She quickly tied them to a tree and then headed towards the sundrop. 

* * *

“They should be back by now,” Rapunzel said to Pascal. 

Pascal sighed and patted her shoulder with his scaled hand. 

As Rapunzel’s anxiety was building she saw a female figure in the distance. It had to be Cassandra. She ran towards the shadowy figure. 

“Cass!” She yelled, ready to greet the woman with a hug. 

But when she got near enough, she saw that it wasn’t Cassandra at all. It was her mother. 

“Mother? How did you know I was here?” Rapunzel said, shocked.

“Finally, I’m so glad that I found you!” Her mother exclaimed. 

“Mother,” Rapunzel said, stepping back. “I can’t go back with you. I’ve made friends. I’ve met someone.” 

“Oh darling,” her mother said, poking at her cheeks. “There’s nobody else here.” 

“What are you talking about?” Rapunzel asked. “What did you do?” 

“ _Me?_ Her mother asked, accusingly. “Well I was just following you. I saw that someone had broken into the tower and I knew I had to find you and _rescue_ you.” 

“Where are my friends?” Rapunzel asked. She had a bad feeling and felt increasingly unsafe the longer she was with her mother. 

“Do you mean those _friends_?” Gothel asked, pointing to a boat in the harbour.

Rapunzel had to squint to get a decent view; it looked like Flynn Rider was tied up on the boat, while Cass was steering, the crown in her hand. 

“Yes, I heard a minor argument between the two of them,” the mother said. “Apparently the man had the crown on him the whole time and was going to sneak away, but then _that_ _girl_ arrested him.” 

“No,” Rapunzel said. “There’s no way.” 

“I know it’s hard to believe,” the older woman said. “But people out here, they aren’t like you or I. They’re all selfish, everyone one of them.” 

“No…” Rapunzel began, feeling the hot tears running down her face. 

“Oh, _Rapunzel_ , didn’t I warn you about the outside world.” 

Rapunzel could not control herself any longer she burst into tears and accepted her mothers embrace. She was right, Rapunzel never should have left her tower. None of this had been real, the whole time Eugene, and Cassandra had lied to her. Maybe even their conversations the night before had been nothing more than a fabrication. 

“Oh, flower,” her mother said, patting her on the back. “I think it’s time we’ve headed home, don’t you?” 

* * *

Eugene opened his eyes to see Cassandra tied to the wheel of the ship they were on. He tried to get up to help her but realized he was tied to the mast. 

“We have to find a way out of this,” Cassandra said, apparently hearing that he was now conscious. 

“Working on it,” he said. 

It was hard to see in the fog, but Eugene knew if they reached Corona before he could untie himself it would surely mean his defeat. 

He tried to untie the knots, but whoever tied them, tied them so tight he was unable to. Then, his worst fear came true, the boat banged into one of Corona’s walls. 

A guard spotted them instantly and called for backup. Within seconds they were surrounded. 

* * *

Cassandra waited in the same jail cell as Eugene. He was pacing back and forth as she told him her version of what happened on the beach. 

“Maybe I can get us out of here,” Eugene said, reaching into his boot. 

“You’re already wanted for stealing from the king,” Cassandra reminded him. “It would only make it worse for you if we were to bust out.” 

“But we can’t just stay here!” 

“Don’t you think I know that!” 

Cassandra had not intended on yeling, but the past couple of hours had been physically and emotionally exhausting. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, sighing. 

Then, they heard a door opening and footsteps getting nearer. Cassandra went closer to the metal bars. It was her father, in civilian clothes, accompanied by Stan and Pete. 

“Cassandra!” 

“Dad,” she said, happily. So much had happened she had all but forgotten about the previous day's events. 

“You’re okay?” he asked, holding her right hand. 

“Yeah, Dad,” she said, feeling a lump in her throat. 

“The king has made an exception with you and he’s willing to overlook your association with Rider,” her father said. 

“But Dad, I can’t just let him be punished,” she said. 

“Cassandra,” her father began, “the king took me off the case.” 

“What are you saying?” Cassandra asked, knowing full well what he was trying to tell her. 

“I can’t do anything for Rider,” he said apologetically. 

“Sir, we have to get going,” Stan said to Cassandra’s father. 

Cassandra knew she had to say something major to help Eugene’s case. “Dad, we’ve found the missing princess!” She realized after the words left her mouth how they must have sounded. 

“Cassandra,” her father said in a calm voice. “You know what the king and queen have been through over the years.” 

“Dad, we _did_!” she said. “And I remember what happened that night.” 

She took off the glove on her right hand. Her father examined the hand and noticed what was missing. 

“What? But I struck you…” he said, confused. 

“And the princess was able to heal it, with her hair,” Cassandra said. 

* * *

King Frederic sat in his throne room as the sun rose over Corona. Today would be a good day, today Flynn Rider would hang for his crimes. 

He heard the palace doors burst open and saw the captain of the guard and his daughter march in. 

“Your highness,” the captain said, bowing. “You can’t hang Flynn Rider.” 

The kings smile faded. He had already granted the captains daughter immunity, despite her consorting with a known criminal, now he wanted to protect the criminal as well. 

“Why can’t I?” Frederic asked. 

“He helped locate your daughter,” the captain said. 

Of course, on the day he was scheduled for execution Flynn Rider conveniently found the location of the missing princess. 

“You do understand the penalty for such lies, don’t you?” King Frederic asked. 

“It’s not a lie, your highness,” Cassandra said. 

“Do you have any proof?” the king asked.

The captain looked at his daughter and nodded. The king watched as she took off her gloves. 

“Yesterday I… sliced my daughters hand,” the captain said uneasily. “And today there is no evidence of it, because _your_ daughter, the princess, healed it.” 

“And right now,” Cassandra added, “she’s in grave danger.” 

The king leaned in and examined Cassandra’s hands. Although one of them had an old scar covering most of it there was no sign of a battle wound. Still, the king had seen many clever tricks over the years, he was not going to be made a fool of again. 

He sighed and sat back in his chair. “You have until sundown to bring this girl here. If she truly is my daughter than Flynn Rider will be set free.”

* * *

Rapunzel sighed, as she fell into her bed back in her tower. She glanced around the room, books were torn apart, furniture was broken. At least she would have something to keep her occupied and keep her mind off of her friends, if she could even call them that. 

“Now, now,” Gothel said, as she started to unbraid Rapunzel’s hair. “None of this was your fault.” 

Her mother had already tried to comfort her the entire trek home, but Rapunzel wasn't interested in any of it. All her mother had wanted to do was talk badly about Cassandra and Eugene, but Rapunzel felt guilty just hearing those words. 

Her mother continued to talk, “Afterall, they took full advantage of you.” Her mother got up from the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Rapunzel fell back onto her mattress. All that she wanted right now was to curl up and cry. She glanced at her ceiling, despite everything, still dreaming of Corona. 

That was when she noticed it, the Corona crest, painted on her ceiling thousands of times. But how was that possible? Before yesterday she had never even been to Corona. 

Then memories came rushing back. Her dancing with Cassandra and Eugene in the town square that had a large painting of the king, queen and princess with blonde hair and green eyes. Eugene telling her the palace lit the lanterns every year on the princess’ birthday. Then something else, a memory of herself as a child being held by the king and queen. 

She ran out of her bedroom as her heart raced. Gothel immediately turned to face her. 

“What’s all the commotion? You must have cheered up,” she said in her usual sing song voice. 

“I’m the missing princess,” Rapunzel said. 

“Rapunzel,” Gothel said, laughing. “Who gave you that idea?” 

“It’s the truth isn’t it?” Rapunzel said, going down the curved staircase, getting closer to her mother. 

“Are you even listening to yourself right now?” Gothel asked, still trying to make a joke out of the situation. “I mean you _sound_ ridiculous.”

“All this time…” Rapunzel began, “All this time, you said you were protecting me from people who would only use me for my hair, but _you_ were the only one doing that.” 

Gothel exhaled loudly. “Listen here, _Rapunzel_ , if I were you, I’d choose my next words very carefully.”

“You _ruined_ my life!” Rapunzel shouted as she continued to walk down the staircase. “You robbed me of the life I could have had

“And where do you think you’re going?!” Gothel shouted, as she stood directly in front of Rapunzel, trapping her on the staircase. 

“Anywhere that isn’t with _you_ ,” Rapunzel said, pushing Gothel and causing her to fall backward into a mirror. 

“ _You!”_ Gothel shouted. 

* * *

Cassandra convinced her father that it would be easier if just the two of them went. She had him wait in Eugene’s old hiding spot so as not to risk Gothel hearing people. He seemed uneasy with this idea, but nonetheless he listened to her commands. He told her that he would come if he even suspected her or the princess were in any additional danger. 

Before they parted he gave her his sword. She rode Fidella the rest of the way to the tower and had her hide behind some trees. 

Cassandra shot an arrow to the windowpane again and, same as the last time she broke in, she climbed up the wall. When she entered, she saw that it was darker than the last time, with furniture thrown around the room and broken glass on the floor. In the far corner of the room she could see Rapunzel tied up, with a gag in her mouth, she started to walk toward her, still surveying the room but Rapunzel was trying to scream. Cassandra turned around, picking up on Rapunzel’s cues, but was too late. 

Gothel stood now directly in front of Cassandra and before Cassandra could do anything she stabbed her, digging the blade in deeper and deeper. As if she got some perverse joy out of the act Gothel seemed to be smiling. 

Cassandra collapsed to the floor and heard her sword clang against the stone as she did so.

“It’s not your fault, child,” Gothel said to Cassandra, who was holding her hand over her wound. “I should have finished the job eighteen years ago. Even then I was _ashamed_ to call you my daughter.” 

Cassandra tried to prop herself up with her free hand, but it was no use, she was too weak. She was gasping, but somehow, she managed to get another sentence in. 

“You were never… my mother…you don’t deserve to think… that you were.” 

Gothel ignored Cassandra, stepping over her to get to Rapunzel.

“We’re going now,” Gothel said. 

Rapunzel tried to resist Gothel’s tugging on the ropes that were tied to her. She heard Gothel grunting as she tried to fight the blonde. Somehow Rapunzel must have managed to free herself of the gag. 

“Just let me save her!” Rapunzel pleaded, breathing heavily. “I won’t resist you ever again, I’ll go anywhere you want. Just please let me help her.” 

“No!” Cassandra gasped, desperately reaching her hand out. 

Gothel agreed on the condition that She tied Cassandra’s arms to one of the wooden columns in the room. She did however leave them mobile enough that she could continue applying pressure to her wound.

Cassandra felt some combination of sweat and blood covering her body and she shivered. Without Rapunzel’s hair she would never survive this, but If she let Rapunzel go through with this, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself. 

“Raps… please… don’t do it,” Cassandra said, feeling her heart racing. 

“Cass, I have to. Otherwise you won’t make it.” 

“The price… is too high.”

Rapunzel started tying her hair around Cassandra’s torso, tears falling onto Cass as she did so. 

Cassandra knew that Rapunzel would not like what she was about to do. Still, she had to commit to it, it was the only way to guarantee Rapunzel’s safety. 

Rapunzel took a deep breath and Cassandra knew she would start singing soon. 

“Wait…” she begged. “Just… just one more look….” Cassandra was taking deep wheezing breaths and each second she felt closer to death.

Cassandra used her left hand to run her fingers through Rapunzel’s hair, and had her right hand resting on Rapunzel’s face. She then hid her left hand behind Rapunzel’s hair, and using a piece of glass cut through golden hair. 

She heard Rapunzel and Gothel both cry out. Gothel screamed for what felt like an eternity, and when she stopped Cassandra knew that she was gone for good. 

The room was filled with the sound of Rapunzel crying as she held Cassandra in her arms. 

“Cass, don’t leave me,” Rapunzel said, barely able to get the words out of her mouth. 

“This…” Cassandra winced, “isn't as bad as it looks.”

“I should have told you sooner, but I love you Cass,” Rapunzel said, sniffling. 

“Raps…” Cassandra was really struggling to get her words out now. “I... love...you.” 

* * *

When Cassandra’s hand hit the floor, it was as though the air had been sucked out of the room. Rapunzel was crying so uncontrollably that she felt she could not breathe.

She continued to cradle Cass’ body, thinking of all the things they would never get to do. She should have kissed her that morning they had woken up together, or in the rowboat. She should have slow danced with her. She should have listened to her more. She should have healed her while she had the chance. 

Rapunzel started to sing in a shaky voice. 

“ _Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your powers shine_

_Make the clocks reverse_

_Bring back what once was m-mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates’ design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_ ”

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and watched as it landed on Cass’. Then she felt as the room lit up.

* * *

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes. She saw Rapunzel leaning over her and didn’t have time to prepare herself before Rapunzel pulled her into a hug, still crying. 

“I thought I lost you,” Rapunzel said, wiping away her tears. 

“We both know I’m too stubborn for _that_ ,” Cassandra said. 

Rapunzel pulled Cassandra closer, until their lips touched. Cassandra reciprocated the gesture by running her hands through Rapunzel’s now short hair. 

Then she pulled away. “We have to get back to the kingdom, Eugene’s in trouble.” 

The girls prepared to head down the staircase this time and then Cassandra added, “And Raps, hold off on telling my dad about the whole _dying_ thing.” 

* * *

King Frederic and Queen Arianna were in the throne room, it was early afternoon and he still had not seen any sign of the captain or Cassandra. Just like the others, this must have been a hoax.

Then, he heard someone running. It was the captain who burst through the doors. 

“She’s outside waiting,” he said panting. There was something in his eyes that told King Frederic this time it was true. 

He and Arianna ran outside. There, on the palace steps were two girls, one who he recognized as the captain's daughter, and the other. She looked exactly like Arianna. Her hair was darker than it has been when she was a child, but this was undeniably his daughter.

For the first time in almost eighteen years the king was able to pull his daughter in for a hug. When he let go, he glanced at the captain and Cassandra. 

“I suppose I have you two to thank,” he said. 

“And one other person,” Cassandra added. 

* * *

Eugene was anxiously biting his nails. He had heard excited screaming outside earlier, but his window didn’t offer the best view, and he couldn’t tell if it was from Cassandra being successful, or a crowd cheering that the great Flynn Rider would pay for his crimes. 

He could hear people walking towards him. 

Well, it had been a decent life after all. If this was how it was all going to end at least he had gotten to finally start going by hs real name. 

Much to his surprise it was the king who was standing outside of his cell alsong with Cassandra, Rapunzel, and several guards. 

“I think I owe you an apology,” the king said. 

* * *

King Edmund was pacing in the palace entryway. He had already been greeted by Nigel who was trying to track down King Frederic. 

Edmund knew that Flynn Rider’s execution was scheduled to take place in a few short hours, and he simply could not stand by and let that happen. He had to tell the king who Flynn Rider really was. 

Surprisingly Frederic, accompanied by his wife, two women, several guards, and Flynn Rider were walking towards Edmund. Edmund waved at the king. 

“Edmund!” Frederic said, happier than usual. “There’s someone I want you to meet.” 

“That can wait,” Edmund began. “You can’t execute Flynn Rider.” He felt like his heart was going to fly out of his chest. 

“Edmund,” the king said, his smile softening, “we already-”

“No, listen, he is my son, and I can’t lose him,” Edmund said. “He’s all that I have left in this world.” 

Edmund locked eyes with Flynn Rider. He looked different from the drawings that Edmund had seen of him, but he was definitely his son. 

“Edmund,” Frederic said, “Flynn Rider- Eugene here helped return my daughter to me.” 

It took Edmund a moment, but then he realized. He smiled and felt more relieved than he had in the past twenty-two years. 

“So…” Eugene said, breaking the silence, “you’re my father?” 

“Yes, and Prince Horace I am so sorry that I ever had to give you up,” Edmund said. 

“Please tell me that’s not my real name- but wait did you say _prince_?” 


End file.
